


Fragments du discours/少年絮语

by MondeEtToi



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MondeEtToi/pseuds/MondeEtToi
Summary: 范丞丞迄今为止的人生，全部都与某个人有关。





	Fragments du discours/少年絮语

 

1/

 

“摄像大哥，出去之后这一段就不拍了好不好？”

这个时间点的训练楼基本上只有练习室还亮着灯，穿着单薄的范丞丞小跑着出现在一楼大厅，显然也是刚刚才从练习室过来的。后面的摄像大哥紧赶慢赶跟着他，生怕错过什么镜头，没想到他最后在大门前停下来，回过头来一脸可怜地请求，“我哥哥来给我送东西，他不想入镜，所以出去就不拍了好不好，而且外面那么黑你也拍不到什么呀。”

摄像大哥差点没忍住笑出来，隔着镜头点点头，范丞丞顿时仿佛得到了解放，推开门就准备再次小跑着冲出去。围在旁边的编剧和助理眼疾手快地把他拦了下来，因为他只穿了一件黑色长袖叠一件短袖训练服，而外面正是深冬的夜晚，积雪未消，也不知什么时候会再下起来。

但助理递上的黑色羽绒服还是被他推拒了，“不要紧的，我马上，我很快就回来啦！”他们几个拿着东西，谁也追不上正值十八岁的少年，但想到他才从练习室出来，要他穿厚衣服他也不会愿意，而且现在外面没有蹲点的站姐，不怕被拍到什么，就干脆放他走了。

范丞丞也是出了大门才听到外面呼呼的风声，板鞋一脚踩到雪地里，空中缓慢飘落的雪籽到他脸上迅速化成了水。但他一心只看到整个园区的大门外面，微弱的车灯在黑暗和风雪中闪烁。即使已经很久没见，他依然能一眼就认出那辆车。

他用比跑去买零食更快的速度奔向了那辆车。那是辆漆黑而宽敞的车，从外面几乎看不见任何里面的景象，如果不是车灯还在闪着，它在这里停一夜也不会引起注意。但毫无疑问里面是可以将外面看个清楚的。所以在范丞丞离车门还有几步之遥时，司机从驾驶座下来给他开门了。

他认出来这个大叔是家里的司机，对方也毕恭毕敬但语气熟稔地唤他，“小少爷。”他于是快速点了点头，然后迫不及待地弯腰准备钻进后车门。

这时从里面传来一道低沉清晰的声音，“小心头。”

这声音范丞丞再熟悉不过。他顿时感觉体内那股从练习室一路推着他跑到这里的兴奋因子终于冷静下来了，于是放慢速度小心翼翼地坐进了宽敞的后座。车内灯光昏暗，暖气充足，蔡徐坤就坐在靠近另一边窗的位置，身上是没什么花色的西服，让人分不清他到底是从活动现场还是从机场过来的。

他手上也没在做别的事，原本就一直盯着范丞丞从远处跑过来，此刻才发现他只穿了两件单衣，帽子也没戴，褪成灰色的头发一路被风吹得四处乱扬，怎么也遮不住亮晶晶的眼睛。范丞丞一看他脸色不着痕迹地冷下去，就知道他又要教训自己了，但是见面的时间这么宝贵，范丞丞一秒也不想浪费在挨训和解释上，干脆一鼓作气继续往里去，冲进了蔡徐坤怀里。

蔡徐坤当然是下意识收紧手臂把他牢牢抱住，发觉他虽然身上蒙了一层冰凉的水汽但身体还是热乎乎的，不由得抱得更紧了。他把刚才准备说的话咽回去了，这时范丞丞从他怀里抬起头来，显然是感觉到了他在自己腰上摩挲然后紧扣住了的手掌，笑容里是掩不住的得意和开心，“我就知道你又要说我穿少了，你看我一点也不冷嘛！”

“不冷也不准只穿这一点，你没看到外面在下雪吗？”蔡徐坤该训还是要训的，说着理了理范丞丞些微湿漉漉的头发，然后补上一句，“宝宝听话。”

“知道了。”范丞丞抿起唇角任他动作，感觉到他的手指利索而温柔，心情又大好起来，两手向上爬勾住他的后颈，整个人都几乎搁到他腿上，把两人的距离拉得更近了，“所以你给我带了什么啊？”

蔡徐坤手里动作温柔，但还是面不改色地作了回答，“叫声好听的我就告诉你。”

“……”范丞丞毫无掩饰地面露难色，就像是采访里遇到了明显的陷阱时一样，只不过这里没有可以求助的助理姐姐。

他当然知道蔡徐坤想听的是哪个答案。

他从小就知道家里的哥哥是明星，赚很多钱，所以家里才有条件让他想去哪里读书就去哪里读书，想做什么职业就做什么职业。但他一直到对哥哥产生了别的感情时，才第一次正视了“哥哥已经是个明星”这个事实。他第一次发现原来世界上有一大群和他一样喊蔡徐坤为哥哥的人，而且那些人这么喊他并不是真的都想做他的弟弟妹妹，很多人就是想和他结婚。

而这一点甚至也和范丞丞是一样的。

所以自那以后他开始假装自己在美国文化的影响下忘记了从小到大被教的东西，每次联系都含糊不清地一口一个“坤”，或者干脆就连名带姓，当然坤坤还是不敢叫的，不然杀过来的就不是蔡徐坤而是妈妈了。蔡徐坤对他的心思向来猜得八九不离十，这种不重要的事也就由着他了，只有这种时候才想起来拿这个捉弄一下他。

“叫什么叫啊，你快点告诉我…”范丞丞想了半天才力度不足地回答他，然后瞪着眼睛赶紧转移话题，“我上次说的，我要吃辣条，这边都没有那个牌子的，还有鱼豆腐，虾条，你都带了吗？”

车里暖黄色的灯光本来就昏暗，现在范丞丞面对面坐在他身上，把头顶的光挡了个彻底。蔡徐坤于是在阴影里抿着唇微笑，抬头看人的样子温柔得不行，范丞丞却还是忍不住心虚地想要转头。这时蔡徐坤抬手扶住他的腰，轻而缓慢地在腰侧摩挲着，“我看了你之前那个采访，你说你胖了几斤来着？”

“啊！我没有啦，才没有那么多！”范丞丞最近已经听那个数字听到快懵圈了，现在听到连蔡徐坤都提起来，跳车逃跑的心都有了，但这时他反应过来什么，“你嫌我重是不是！”说着作势就要移到旁边的位置去。

蔡徐坤赶紧更用力地扣住了他的腰，不仅不让他走还让他几乎贴到自己身上取暖，“好好，没有那么多，宝宝没胖。”说话间两人脸靠得更近了，蔡徐坤的目光从他柔软的下颔线上扫过，“是不是还瘦了，每天很辛苦吧？”

“也还好啦…”范丞丞不由得更心虚地低下头，忽然摸到了蔡徐坤西装里面贴的一块暖宝宝，温度不怎么高，估计已经贴了好几个小时了。他一下子露出了惊喜的神情，“我和你说的办法你真的用啦，是不是很有用！你还可以多贴几个，走红毯都没人看得出来的。”

蔡徐坤感觉到他的手暖暖的，很柔软又很小心地贴在自己里面仅着的一层黑色衬衫上，再看到他的眼睛亮晶晶的满是认真和期待，忽然呼吸一滞，整个身体的热量都开始往下面涌。“宝宝……”他的声音因克制而更低沉了。

“嗯？”范丞丞还在戳那个已经失去效力的暖宝宝。他原本就是分开腿坐在蔡徐坤腿上的姿势，突然感觉身体又下滑了一点，所幸他出来之前都还在练舞，倒也不算不适。就在他不明所以地回应时，蔡徐坤的呼吸围绕上来，吻住了他还微张着的干燥嘴唇。

范丞丞又愣了一秒才感觉脸开始发热，眨了眨眼然后闭紧眼睛，手里不自觉地抓紧了蔡徐坤昂贵的衬衫。他预想过可能会有这个场景，毕竟他们已经好一阵子没有见面了，但他没有预想过这么具体的：在离他的队友兄弟们，离所有工作人员，离训练楼不足一百米的车里，坐在哥哥怀里，被哥哥把舌头伸进了嘴里，然后任凭他怎么躲闪，含着他的舌尖吮吸不放。

“唔…呜……哥哥……”

他们俩没有更多的时间了，蔡徐坤也不打算耽误他的练习，所以还是适可而止地放开了他。范丞丞明明连vocal主唱都做得来，却还是会在被亲完之后半天说不出话来。这也不能怪他，他的状态就是虽然向来被宠得无法无天，但在这种关键时刻连正眼都不敢看蔡徐坤。

他终于坐到了旁边的位置上，蔡徐坤这时敲了敲前排副驾驶的位置，“给你带的都在前面呢，应该没缺什么，要是有你再告诉我。”也就是说不管哪个生僻牌子的辣条蔡徐坤都给他买来了。一听到零食范丞丞也没空脸红了，兴奋地点起头。

蔡徐坤失笑，又拨了拨他额前因晃动而散乱的头发，看着他一直发亮的眼睛，“下次不许只穿这么一点了听到没？”

“听——到——了——”范丞丞故意拖长音调回答他，这些话他从小听到大早就听得耳朵起茧了，说完这三个字自己都忍不住傻笑起来。

“回去别给自己太大压力了。”蔡徐坤的嘱咐言简意赅。

范丞丞本以为他要说要好好练习别老想着吃的之类的，没想到说了这么一句，下意识点头时忍不住又歪过头来看他，“那你会给我投票吗？”

他本来也只是随口一问，在他心里蔡徐坤忙起工作来是两耳不闻窗外事的，更别提要他跟上这些潮流最前沿的东西了，不可能的。车里沉默了一秒后，蔡徐坤的声音像滴进大海的水，“会，我会给你最好的。”

在范丞丞突然心跳如鼓时，他又低低地补了一句，“宝宝，我会看着你出道的。”

 

 

最后范丞丞以不能让你吓到我的兄弟们为由，拒绝了司机帮他一起把那箱零食搬回去的打算。蔡徐坤拿他也没办法，道完别就让他自己抱着箱子原路返回了。

回去的时候范丞丞没了来时那种仿佛被猛兽追着的狂奔，慢吞吞地踩得雪地里一脚深一脚浅。蔡徐坤是一定不会下车的，这个他早就知道了。因为他们不能承担曝光的风险，即使实际上蔡徐坤亲自来一趟就已经冒了最大的风险。

范丞丞看起来已经可以穿西装上台表演，但其实还是个连十八岁都没到的男孩子，他不太擅长给自己的情绪作归类，也不知道刚才道别时心里突然涌出来的具体是什么心情。从小到大他要什么有什么，练习时遭遇了挫折就躲起来，被鼓励了就又重新探出脑袋，就连遭遇了最大的心理冲击——发现自己对哥哥有奇怪的感情后，也莫名其妙就得到了回应，就好像幸福只有万分之一的几率他也一定能够拥有。

他一直都知道自己要什么，但此刻，他走在厂里黑漆漆的道路上，像走在一团没有尽头的泥沼里，他突然又不知道了。他不知道此刻分别的意义是什么，明明他已经想念蔡徐坤很久，太久太久了。

他没有再回练习室，而是直接回了宿舍楼，进门发现三个室友也都已经回来了。他们对这箱零食的疯狂程度不亚于范丞丞，等他们闹腾着开完箱开始吃时，才注意到范丞丞完全没有参与他们，已经一个人洗完澡懒洋洋地躺在床上了。

察觉这很不对劲，几个人一下子就安静下来了。

朱正廷是最疑惑的，他知道范丞丞今晚是风风火火地冲出去见他哥哥了，他也早就知道范丞丞有个哥哥，从原来在韩国练习到来录节目，他无数次听到范丞丞在电话里跟他哥哥撒娇，而且没有哪次挂完电话不是高高兴兴的。

就连范丞丞刚录节目就忘词的那天，哭得不知道自己在说什么之后，朱正廷也是急中生智找工作人员小姐姐借来手机让他给家里人打个电话，再然后他就破涕为笑地回来和他们一起点外卖了。

所以现在这个局面是极不对劲的。朱正廷也不好意思直接问怎么回事，毕竟可能是家事，只好大家一起旁敲侧击地关心他，拿吃的诱惑他。这时范丞丞裹着被子探出头来，表情已经有些困倦了，“这些我刚才都吃过啦，你们吃的都是我吃剩下的。”

“……”这倒是正常了呢。

室友看他是肉眼可见的困了，就也不闹他，各自收拾准备休息了。房间里安静了不少，连隔壁人嗨的声音都可以听到。

范丞丞蒙起被子，脑子里正好也想到了录制没多久给蔡徐坤打过的那个电话。因为这几个月他在大厂里，蔡徐坤也一直在剧组里，后来几次正式拿到手机时两人的时间从来没有对上过，即使联系也是极为匆忙的，蔡徐坤无奈地嘱咐他几句“宝宝注意别受伤了”就算是主要内容了。倒是最初那个特殊情况下打的电话，两个人说了最多的话。

当时他录完采访，哭得上气不接下气，不时打个嗝连话都快说不清楚了，采访的小姐姐也心疼他，偷偷安慰他几句然后特地把他交到乐华队长手里。但朱正廷也要忙自己的采访，这才拦下小姐姐借来了手机，把范丞丞拉到还没人使用也没人录像的不知道是哪里的小房间，要他乖乖地打完电话再出来。

范丞丞坐在房间里，心想才不能给爸爸妈妈打啊，让他们担心完全是没事找事。

那就只剩一个人选了。

他深呼吸了好几口来让自己说话能顺畅一点，明明打电话看不见对方的样子还是理了理自己今天精心做出的造型，最后按照记忆拨出了那个人最最私密的电话号码。他知道很大概率不会被接，但还是垂着脑袋等待着，心想反正也不可能更糟了。

结果他真的等了很久。久到他以为队友都该忙完来找他了，他应该放弃了的时候，电话突然接通了。对方为了防止是误拨的情况，只毫无情绪地说了声你好，连自报家门都没有。

范丞丞卡壳了几秒，结果一开口还是明显到把他自己都吓到了的哭腔，不知道说什么，最后只断断续续冒出一句，“蔡徐坤……”

在他不知道的地方，蔡徐坤在闹腾腾的片场里正和导演一起坐在监视器前，被助理送来的手机打断对话，看在是这个私人号的份上他才示意导演然后去接电话了。本以为会很快就挂断，因为他知道今天是节目第一次正式录制的日子，手机都被没收了才对，没想到对面传来的声音将他一瞬间从片场的嘈杂拉进一片寂静，整个世界只剩对方迟疑的呼吸声在攥紧他的心脏。

蔡徐坤只停滞了一秒就恢复冷静，面色如常地加快步子往没人的休息室走去，同时开始贴着手机回答，“宝宝？宝宝怎么了，哥哥在这里。”

如果不是助理站得比较近，听见他说的话以及温柔得可以滴出水来的语气，反应过来这个陌生号码是谁打来的，光看他的表情大概会以为他只是在说“不好意思您打错了”。总之助理没有再跟上去，目送他进了个人休息室并关上门后，就转身回去给导演解释他可能要晚点回来了。

范丞丞又抽噎了几声，听见对面的背景音迅速安静了下来，还是问他，“你……你现在忙吗……”

这边蔡徐坤关紧休息室的门，在镜子边坐下来，“不忙。”他不自觉间已经锁紧了眉头，握着手机的手因为难以克制的力道而指节发白，但还是尽力用最冷静温柔的语气安抚他，“宝宝怎么了，告诉哥哥。”

“我……”这次范丞丞没能说完一句完整的话就又开始哭得打嗝，但这次他对自己在说什么做什么是完全有意识的，所以他没有再说偷菜什么的，而是言简意赅，“我搞砸了……我第一次就……呜……”他一边在心里唾弃自己面对蔡徐坤时是如此的怯弱，以至于听到他温柔的声音就又开始哭，一边还是勉强凑出了半个句子好让对方明白是发生了什么。

蔡徐坤坐在妆发用的椅子里，望着镜子里脸色阴郁的自己，看了看又闭上眼睛。他知道自己本质上已经不在这里，他应该已经去到那个封闭的残酷的地方，让十七岁的哭花了脸的男孩坐在他身上，给他擦眼泪吻掉他的泪痕，然后小声安慰他诱哄他：这世界很难，所以就待在哥哥身边，哪里都不要去好不好？

但是他不能。

无论他有多想，他都不能困住这个人。他只能看着，看着他奔跑，看着他追逐春天，看着他跌倒然后爬起来，看着他越来越耀眼最后不再属于自己。

“丞丞，”蔡徐坤又睁开眼睛，语速减慢，声音低沉像是近在耳边，“你还记得你去年非要去做练习生的时候，妈妈不同意，要我也劝你继续念书。妈妈为什么不同意呢，因为她不希望你走不确定的路，她不希望你走她不能继续保护你的路。”他说着停了一下，想起来去年在家里任性的小少爷是怎么让妈妈愁得快掉头发的，“但是我后来同意了，我还劝服了妈妈。因为我知道我可以，不管你去哪里你做什么，我都可以给你最好的。”

范丞丞没接话，因为完全呆掉了。他一时不知道自己是在被教育还是在被安抚，只感觉一直充斥着混乱不安的心脏渐渐平复下来了。

这时蔡徐坤接着说，“但是我能给你的对你来说未必是最好的。这世界上有很多更好的东西，比如说创造，比如说热爱，这些无法复刻的才组成了你的人生。你……”说到这里他的话语变得像叹息，“你值得去体会这些。”

“所以坚持一下好不好，到明年这个时候我们再看，你走到了哪里，好不好？”

对蔡徐坤这种抑制不住的诱哄的语气，范丞丞最后的回答是，“……嗝。”

蔡徐坤陡然笑起来，然后听见对方努力清了清嗓子，响起的还是软糯至极的声音，“嗯……我会的…”

刚才的笑意像是一闪而过，蔡徐坤又回到了无限的温柔中，“是忘词了吧？”

“啊…你怎么知道？”

“是谁前几天趁手机没收，在电话里跟我说，说又想到了特别厉害的词，临时要改，还念给我听，叭叭叭一段英文，叭叭叭又是一段……”

“不准笑…！”

“好好，没有笑。所以你不是没有实力，只是这次机会没把握好。”

“……嗯。”

“小宝还在哭吗，你再哭哥哥真的没办法回去工作了。”更严重的话蔡徐坤没说出来，总觉得不能吓到他。

“不哭了……嗝。”

“跟朋友去吃点好吃的吧。”

“蔡徐坤……”

“嗯？”蔡徐坤倒也不介意他没大没小的，就看着镜子里自己终于又有了一点笑意。

范丞丞确定自己已经没掉眼泪了，但是身体还是惯性地抽噎了一下。为了防止被误以为还在哭，他赶紧接了下一句，“…我好想你啊。”

蔡徐坤又笑不出来了，空闲的手突然攥紧椅子扶手，反复使力试图抵消掉心里一些东西，半晌才慢慢松开来。然后他斟酌起语气，企图让自己听着显得轻松一些，“……哥哥也很想你。”

结果貌似起了反作用，范丞丞闷闷地嗯了一声，“那我挂电话啦，这还是借的一个姐姐的呢，我要赶快还给她然后去吃东西了。”

“嗯，宝宝乖一点，不要太紧张。如果不想玩了就告诉我，我去接你。”

“才不会呢！你好好工作，拜拜。”说着范丞丞下意识地抬手对着空气挥了挥，终于挂掉了电话，留下对面的演员一个人继续待在安静的休息室里。蔡徐坤放下手机后撑住了额头，闭着眼睛慢慢摆脱了听到范丞丞哭声时的紧抓他不放的心悸感，许久之后终于站起来，理了理刚才被反复折弄的袖口，想起来被晾在一边的工作，迅速地回到了片场。

所以从那个电话一直到两个月后在车上短暂的见面，两个人才又好好说了一次话。范丞丞在床上翻来覆去想着：不对，在车上根本就没有怎么好好说，因为他明明就赶时间，抱一下亲一下他就什么都忘了，明明很多想说的也都没来得及说。

但他还是该死的开心。回来之后他怎么在这里郁郁寡欢，全都是因为刚才他太开心了。

他真的太喜欢蔡徐坤了。

 

 

2/

 

范丞丞某个时刻回想起来，发现蔡徐坤对他说过的话，基本上都实现了。

他不知道他对那些导演或者同事是不是也都这么守信，但他对他真的做到了。小到答应给他买的零食，大到“我会给你最好的”。

甚至包括“我会看着你出道的”这种范丞丞自己心里都没准数的话。

决赛前两天范丞丞都没怎么睡好。但并不是因为对能不能出道感到有压力，而是单纯地意识到自己要离开这个住了四个月的地方，离开这些朝夕相处四个月的人了。为了不去想这些不适宜的离别伤感，他开始比前几个月更频繁地想起蔡徐坤。如果能出道，他们就是一个圈的人了，即使在外人看来是多么的八杆子打不着。

决赛前两天他还拿到手机发了微博，po了自己的新发色，当然也找到机会给家人打了电话。他在电话里跟妈妈吐槽，“你录的那个视频把我夸的也太好了吧，是不是先写了稿子啊？你平时不是这样的啊？”

“那可不是吗，一说要给你录个视频，你爸爸比我还激动，要我好好夸你一下，说你这里好那里好，都要说。”

范丞丞听得一直笑，又抱着手机跟妈妈撒了几句娇，末了装作不在意地问一句，“那个，我哥呢，他这几天也没回家吗？”

一听到他提起蔡徐坤，妈妈在那边沉默了一下，然后回答他，“是啊，他当然比你忙咧。”范丞丞于是撇了撇嘴，不敢再提这个话题了。

距离他们俩的关系被发现，蔡徐坤单方面向家里解释和协议，才过了一年出头的时间。当时范丞丞还没有意识到发生了什么事，只记得那天自己莫名其妙被取消了出门的计划，然后被禁足在房间里。

在他听不到动静的客厅里，蔡徐坤垂着头却依然神色自若地站在父母面前：“您二位年纪都不轻了，有话慢慢说。”在父亲的示意下，他打开了面前茶几上的信封，里面是几张完全在他意料中的照片。第一张是夜晚的繁华街道上，范丞丞在不算拥挤的人群里戴着鹿角头饰转过头来笑着，他的旁边站着轻轻揽住他背部的深色衣服的男人。

如果这张只是背影，第二张里蔡徐坤正转过头来面对他说着什么的脸就不能更清晰了，而他旁边的范丞丞一直笑得很开心。蔡徐坤看到这里没忍住微微勾起了嘴角，然后翻到第三张。拍他们的人显然跟了他们很久，第三张是他们走在公园里，周围人更少了，这时范丞丞已经取下了鹿角头饰，蔡徐坤替他拿着，将他半抱进自己怀里取暖。再下一张没有现在高的范丞丞抬起头贴近他，在做什么不言而喻了。

这是前一年的冬天他飞去美国陪范丞丞过圣诞时。

剩下的蔡徐坤没再看了，他知道自己没做出过什么出格的事，照片无非就是这些内容。他将照片完好地放回信封然后放回茶几上，示意自己知道了。

这对父母在蔡徐坤长大成名的过程里经历过无数风浪，此刻再涉及到小儿子范丞丞，他们反而已经学会了如何心平气和地去交谈。漫长的沉默之后，父亲开口问他：“什么时候开始的？”

“去年冬天。”

“为什么？”

“因为我不打算以后把他交到别人手上。”蔡徐坤回答得毫无起伏，就好像不是在说毫无逻辑的话一样。

这时母亲终于哽咽着开口了：“可是……他是你弟弟啊。”

“您知道他并不是。”蔡徐坤兀自回答。

父亲最好的战友，号称是父亲的救命恩人一家出意外时，父亲二话不说就把唯一留下来的不足一岁的孩子带回了家，并让他跟母亲姓。那时候蔡徐坤已经完全明事理，正处于和父亲理念不合而常年不回家的年龄段。范丞丞来到他们家，父亲自然是把他当成第二个合适的接班人来培养，蔡徐坤也因此得到解放，自由地去读了一心向往的戏剧学院。但不知怎么父亲的理念也被这个很爱笑很会撒娇的孩子动摇了，在他毫无道理地提出不要英国要去美国读书的时候，也只是被他在电话里闹了两句就妥协了。再等他提出书也不读了，要去做练习生的时候，大儿子的事业已经不知道迎来第几个巅峰，他再也懒得指望他们继承自己的衣钵，干脆随他们去了。

所以范丞丞并不是他的弟弟。但是他作为二少爷的性子可一点也没有少，在这一点上他们家每个人都颇有功劳。

蔡徐坤说完抬起头看了看母亲始终泛着红的眼眶，听见她说，“就算你不承认他是你弟弟，他也是我们蔡家的儿子。”

这时他的心终于被狠狠地捏了一下。他走到母亲面前单膝蹲下，抬起头直直地看着她高贵的眼睛，“所以我才更要一直保护他，一直给他最好的。”

“听听你说的是什么话……”母亲叹息了起来，“坤，你不要以为你比小丞大一轮你就是对的是清醒的，你现在这个状态……不对。”

蔡徐坤不知怎么听出了她真正的意思，大概是因为他也翻来覆去日思夜想着这件事：丞丞是年纪小不懂事，你是疯魔了。

最后他和父母约定：在丞丞成年之前不会做任何出格的事；曝光了影响事业自己负责；以及最重要的是，范丞丞如果有一天觉得这段关系是错误的，随时有权利离开他。

 

 

**结果这一天始终没有到来。**

 

 

决赛当天，范丞丞忍无可忍在化妆间外面的走廊里偷偷给蔡徐坤打了个电话。

“你现在很忙吗？你在哪里呀？”他顶着头耀眼的发色，妄图通过减小声音来降低在周围工作人员里的存在感。

“我在剧组里啊，在山里。怎么样，宝宝紧张吗？”

范丞丞听完发现最后一点希望也破灭了，当即就垂下头，声音变得闷闷的，“还好啦，不紧张。你工作吧，我要去彩排了。”

“哥哥会给你加油的。”

“嗯，但是我要是…出道了的话，就马上要去美国，而且是大家一起……”

蔡徐坤不知怎么轻轻笑了一声，“那很好，好好玩儿，这几个月宝宝辛苦了。”

范丞丞在这边不自觉地撅起了嘴，“没有啦……算了。我真的要走了，有个姐姐在叫我了。”

“好。”

 

决赛夜好几个舞台，光是两遍彩排就过了一下午，范丞丞忙着忙着就忘了这个电话。一直到晚上跳完开场，匆匆忙忙地回后台换衣服补妆，因为在正式的舞台里是第二首，范丞丞反而突然就闲了一点。

这时他听见外面的舞台传来了一阵尖叫声，这一点也不奇怪，因为主持人张PD本来就人气爆表，值得掀翻屋顶的欢呼。但这时几个跑去第二现场偷看舞台现状的队友也传来了惊呼，本来在帮准备上台的Justin整理衣角的范丞丞愣了一下，总觉得自己幻听到了那边传来几个不真实的字眼。按耐不住的Justin也拖着他和一大帮队友一起涌进了第二现场的房间，里面的屏幕赫然是正对着舞台中央的镜头，那里站着张艺兴和从来没做过主持工作的蔡徐坤。

范丞丞脑子里寂静了几秒，接着听见队友们讨论起来，“是来宣传电影的吧，正好赶一波我们的热度。”“你想啥呢，人家是影帝，还赶你的热度。”“……”

“这捂得也太严实了吧，连我们都不知道他要来，我还以为又是李荣浩老师主持。”Justin凑完热闹在他旁边小声吐槽起来。

范丞丞张了张嘴完全接不上话。这时PD说蔡徐坤会直接参与最后一次排名公布的环节，然后不知怎么就顺理成章说到了新电影的名字，希望大家多多去支持。打不出这种硬广的蔡徐坤这一刻终于笑得明显了一些。

后面的舞台环节蔡徐坤也没有去后台，而是和导师一起坐到舞台的一边观看全程。虽然现场没有闻风而来特地拍他的粉丝，但是人群里多得是希望自己的one pick以后也能走到他这个高度的路人粉。所以那天晚上还是传出了不少他一身黑西装没什么表情坐在那里，和不知道看到什么而偶尔露出了笑容的照片。

最后一次穿着原始的练习生校服走上舞台时，范丞丞注意到对面属于蔡徐坤的位置已经空了，再一转头发现他果然正站在出道位的下面，在一条长长的延伸舞台对面等着他。

如果他有机会过去的话。

其实还是有些违和的。范丞丞站在远处想，蔡徐坤这一身西装还是太像要去国外的电影节了，他可能真的是第一次来这种场合吧。即使导演和PD已经和他核对过该怎么公布手上这个名单，他还是在正式拿到后极为认真地又浏览了一遍。

然后他举起手里的台本说，“现在我已经拿到这份九人名单了。”台下的尖叫声也不知是为了他还是为了这即将被揭晓的九个人。台本上按照公布的一贯套路写着一些似是而非的修饰词，蔡徐坤即使不懂梗也可以很好地控制节奏，何况他不知道为什么好像是懂这些梗的。

范丞丞焦虑又放松地担心着自己，也关心着队友是不是能出道。他攥紧手指，拥抱了一个又一个人，目送他们穿过延伸台去到蔡徐坤面前，深深鞠一躬然后接过话筒，哭着或笑着感谢所有粉丝。

直到越来越靠近他可能的名次时，范丞丞隔着舞台看向那边的蔡徐坤，忽然意识到这一刻的蔡徐坤对他来说是完全陌生的。不是荧幕里那个完全藏起自己灵魂的蔡徐坤，也不是从小到大都会抱着他的蔡徐坤。

他其实不知道自己的练习生之路里蔡徐坤插手了多少，帮他铺垫了多少。进公司之前是他提出来，如果可以的话不要把兄弟这层关系公之于众。蔡徐坤当时有些惊讶，随即想到他应该是不想一直被人挂着标签看待，所以立刻就答应了。蔡家在他成为演员之前就已经家大业大，小儿子要走的路家里不可能不管，只是明着管和暗地里管的区别。

但范丞丞当时实际上想到别的事情上去了：如果最终有一天必须要把他和蔡徐坤的关系公之于众，比起兄弟，他更愿意选另一种。所以……

 

 

“范丞丞。”

蔡徐坤很少这么喊他。蔡徐坤有一百种他想不到的方法称呼他，但就是很少连名带姓地这么叫他。

所以范丞丞愣了一秒才反应过来自己出道了。他机械地被所有队友拥抱住再放开，然后心脏放空地转向所有尖叫的观众，鞠了一躬，又鞠了一躬。他缓慢又轻盈地从延伸台上跑过，想起了数次站上这个舞台时的场景，甚至想到了第一天忘词时的场景。

如果真的存在蔡徐坤说的“更好的事”，应该就是此刻吧，靠自己的坚持和努力换来的此刻。

但是为什么，感觉不到什么重量，反而只是一种轻飘飘的喜悦呢，范丞丞边跑边想，就像是站在人群中央却被什么堵上了耳朵一样。

这时他来到了舞台的另一边，看到蔡徐坤没有准备递给他话筒，而是只是看着他，像是又变回了他最熟悉的那个蔡徐坤，眼神里是足以让人飘游的温柔和骄傲。

 

这才是……

范丞丞直觉自己终于从轻飘飘的云端落到了地上，所有的欢呼穿破云雾清晰地出现在他耳边。

这才是那个“更好的东西”。这是最好的。

 

一瞬间所有被延迟的情绪涌了上来，喜悦，感动，感激，甚至还有白天因为蔡徐坤缺席的失落和被隐瞒后的委屈。结果范丞丞没有在标准距离前停下来鞠躬，而是旁若无人地冲过去拥抱了蔡徐坤。

上面坐在椅子上的Justin一下子惊掉了下巴：……热搜预定。

但范丞丞哪有心思想到这些，他就是再大的定力也没能忍住这一刻的变脸：在感觉到蔡徐坤的手臂紧紧环住他的背，自己整个人随即陷进他身上特有的气息后，范丞丞放弃表情管理，紧抿着唇落下了眼泪。

蔡徐坤听见他用破碎的气音，极轻地呼唤他，“哥哥……”

那声音里是疲倦和委屈，还有不可复刻的喜悦和幸福。

蔡徐坤于是闭了闭眼睛，按捺住内心又开始涌现的心悸感，脸上维持着不变的温柔表情，抬手捏了捏他的后颈肉，也小声道：“宝宝好棒。”

他们拥抱不了太久。范丞丞很快就退出来朝他深深地鞠了一躬，然后接过他递来的话筒，走回舞台的正中央开始发表出道感言。

从这个角度蔡徐坤看不见他的表情，只能看到他明显是哭过但还是很漂亮的侧脸。他说话时镇静真诚，就像不曾发生过刚才那一秒的情绪塌陷，甚至还在听见某个粉丝的大声呼唤时破涕为笑了一秒。

还话筒时他再次深深鞠了一躬，然后朝属于自己的位置走去了。

 

 

活动结束时台上聚满了人，蔡徐坤往被团团围住的耀眼红色多看了几眼才离开。回酒店的车上助理给他打来电话，跟他说团队正在商议要不要撤热搜。蔡徐坤正靠在后座闭着眼睛，没头没尾地问是什么热搜，如果是电影或者是活动相关就不用。

助理没办法划分这个属不属于活动范畴，于是小心翼翼地问，“范丞丞呢？热搜是‘蔡徐坤 范丞丞’。”

蔡徐坤这才睁开了眼睛。他有一阵子没接触这种热议事件的中心，像是忘记了什么样的场景最容易被搬上热搜。其实这个结果也是毫无疑问的。他特地接下这个活动的邀请，顺带宣传电影，就是为了给小孩一个惊喜。但他本来以为应该完全是“喜”，拥抱那一刻范丞丞传达的复杂情绪是他完全没想到的。

那么多双眼睛看着，那么多个镜头对着，不热议就奇怪了。

助理见他不说话，在团队几人的示意下补了一句，“应该是乐华买的吧？不过这几个孩子确实最近热度高得不行。”

“不用撤。”蔡徐坤想了想回答她，“但是今天晚上盯着点，如果有什么不对的方向及时管一下。”

正常的发展应该是大家会猜测为什么只有范丞丞冲上去拥抱他了，两个答案，一是他们不认识是范丞丞太激动了，二是他们认识所以额外拥抱了。根据蔡徐坤的反应可以判断应该是第二种。接下来大家就会好奇他们是怎么额外认识的，这里如果出现什么关于家庭的猜测和“爆料”，那就是不对的方向，需要注意一下了。

但蔡徐坤还是有信心自己的团队能控制住这件事的。他挂掉电话就又闭上了眼睛，脑子里再次浮现了丞丞喊他的那一声哥哥。他这些年什么角色都演过，进出情绪已经是最熟练的事之一，但此刻却陷在这些声音里无法抽离出来，无法抑制地反复感觉到心痛。

而他其实知道为什么会这样。

因为这些是真的。

 

 

蔡徐坤到酒店没多久，正走进房门脱了外套，没来得及开始卸妆就被范丞丞的视频电话打断了进程。

屏幕亮起后范丞丞先对他比了个耶，粗糙晃动的镜头也可以看清他的指尖是粉色的，和冷白色的手形成了很明显的区别。蔡徐坤把视线从手指移到他的脸上，见他笑得露出了兔牙，眼睛也睁得大大的，看起来完全是高高兴兴的，没有掺杂什么别的情绪。

“我在爸爸妈妈这里哦。”说着范丞丞举着手机转了个身，蔡徐坤就看见父亲和母亲在酒店房间里，周围放着一堆印着“丞”字的应援物，有的还亮着光。母亲也笑得很开心，对他说，“坤坤今天主持得也很好啊。”

父亲在旁边点点头，“两个小子都出息了，这么多女孩子喜欢。”

蔡徐坤失笑。等他和父母打完招呼后范丞丞就拿着手机往里间走去，边走边问他，“你怎么走那么早，我一回头你就不见了。”

“后面没我什么事，我就先出去了。”

这时范丞丞坐了下来，把手机搁在桌上某个位置，双手解放了，专心问他：“你今天干嘛要骗我在拍戏，干嘛不告诉我你要来啊。”

“哥哥想给你个惊喜啊。”蔡徐坤看他已经换了身简单的白色长袖，手指缩在袖子里撑着脸，表情无意识地气鼓鼓着，于是想笑但忍住了，反问他，“怎么，宝宝生气了吗？”

“也没有啦。”范丞丞想不出合适的话来回答他，“但是你今天真的把我吓了一跳，我差点都忘记舞台的走位了。”

蔡徐坤放弃忍笑了，“好好，是哥哥不好。”说着他想把领带解掉好轻松一些，但是一手拿着手机总是不好操作的，所以只是单手扯了扯，松一点就差不多了，然后把视线重新移回了手机屏幕。

范丞丞不知什么时候开了瓶水在喝，眼睛也一直在盯着这边，粉色的指尖从屏幕上一闪而过。喝完一口他说，“你就没有什么要跟我说的了吗？”

“有啊，”蔡徐坤面不改色地眨了眨眼睛，声音却莫名的低缓，变得像在耳边絮语，“宝宝今晚好漂亮。”

“什…什么啊。”范丞丞下意识地攥紧袖口挡住了唇角，耳朵先于脸开始变红，然后像是不满他答非所问一样换了个方式问，“你都不想我吗？”

这次蔡徐坤轻轻笑起来，回答得理所当然：“我爱你。”

范丞丞咬着自己的下唇呼出几口气，想平息一下不知道为什么好像快要跳出来的心跳，庆幸心跳声是不会通过视频传过去的。最后他放弃去管心脏了，伸出手臂故作轻松地在头顶比了个心，“我也爱你哦。”

蔡徐坤又笑起来，直直地看着他，眼神温柔得快要淌水，恨不能穿过屏幕去把他揉碎在怀里。

“好了，我要去陪爸爸妈妈讲话了，你休息吧，你还要回山里拍戏呢。”范丞丞不敢再看他的眼睛，赶紧说完话就开始对他挥挥。

蔡徐坤盯着屏幕点点头。挂断之后他感觉自己终于不再受刚才的情绪影响了。这一切都是因为范丞丞，因为他哭和笑，蔡徐坤也就跟着在情绪里进进出出。但更糟糕的是他明知道自己被这样紧紧地套牢了还是一秒都不想逃脱。

他把手机放到一边，看了一眼自己被撑起来的裤子，发现不知不觉间已经硬//得发痛。他想起屏幕前一闪而过的指尖，只好忘记卸妆的事先进了浴室。

 

 

3/

 

范丞丞很少思考自己是否有不适合做的事。

他一直是无忧无虑并且勇于尝试的，想坚持就坚持，想改变就改变，没有人能强迫他。即使真的遇到巨大挫折，也总有个人引导他安慰他，让他有再重来一次的勇气。

一直到此刻在这个偌大的排练室里。

他去过国内国外无数个舞蹈排练室，这还是他第一次进到演员使用的房间。同样的木质地板和整面镜子，但是周围到处摆放着道具，就好像随时可以搭一个全新的场景出来。

周围原本还有打算来录一点他的排练片段作为花絮和先导片的摄制组，此刻也暂时关闭了镜头，有的躲在角落窃窃私语，更多的干脆出去喝咖啡休息了。

给范丞丞做指导和暂时跟他对戏的老师也停下来在旁边交谈着，留下范丞丞一人坐在地板上发呆。他也不是真的在发呆，而是盯着面前的地板想一团好像无解的问题，想着想着晃了晃腿又把思绪拉了回来。

出道后行程紧密的一系列见面会结束后所有成员都开始了个人活动。在递上来的许多综艺邀约里，只有范丞丞一个人莫名其妙地选择了这个正经考验演技的节目。但是既然对他发出了邀约，就说明这个节目也在做年轻化的尝试，看中的不是范丞丞能带来的表现，而是他的热度。

就冲这一点公司起初就完全没有考虑过这个项目，是在范丞丞的坚持下才答应帮他接上。范丞丞清楚自己完全是出于私心，对自己演戏的水平也根本没有考量过，所以无论录制效果出现什么样的状况他都必须要自己担着。这些他坚持要来的时候就想好了，他只是没想到自己连录制这一步都没走到，就被困在了排练室里。

他拿到的剧本是马里沃的《爱情偶遇游戏》。选择十八世纪的法国古典喜剧对节目组来说是极为冒险的尝试，但对范丞丞来说就完全是新奇的体验。他扮演的是为了寻求真爱和自己的侍从调换身份的公子哥，简直没有比这更适合皮皮丞的角色了。

来之前导演要他稍微做一些准备，说剩下的去了之后会有老师指导他。于是他读完了剧本，背完了自己片段的台词，设想了好多场景，甚至在和蔡徐坤通电话时差点过于兴奋说漏了嘴。

这个节目当年也邀约过蔡徐坤，只不过是邀约去做导师的。但是被他以录制周期太长推掉了。所以范丞丞就想知道到时候蔡徐坤发现他上了这么个节目，还去演了戏剧，会是什么表情。想想就很有意思。

 

直到他在排练室里的试演第三次被老师无奈地打断。

“丞丞，我看得出来剧本你好好读了，但是这个角色，这一段，你得更高兴一点你知道吗，这几段都是这个角色处于热恋中的状态，但你还是不够热不够高兴，你光是语气起来没有用你知道吗。”老师是节目组从戏剧学院请来的老师，对他很严格也很耐心，看得出来也挺喜欢他。

范丞丞收回刚才表演的手势，呆呆地点点头，有点不知所措了。这边和他对戏的女演员原本也是被请来的年轻偶像，但是因为行程耽搁了一天，所以现在是另一个老师暂时和他对戏。那位老师显然也看出他需要时间来消化，没有再一次开始试演，而是提出先休息一会儿。

于是范丞丞在原地坐了下来，喝了几口助理递过来的水，茫然地继续想刚才的状况。这时候一直指导他的老师来到他旁边坐了下来，他下意识地张了张嘴，“老师。”

老师对他摆摆手，小声问他，“之前没演过戏吧？”

“没有。”

“那怎么想来参加这个节目呢，现在这个节目关注度这么高，有的成名好多年的没发挥好都要在网上被说半天，你们这些小孩子更不容易。”

“就是觉得自己有兴趣，就想来试一下。”范丞丞答得很慢也很认真。

老师点点头，“好，那你要知道，我们今天这种戏剧比你去演一个现代片的片段还要难一些，因为你得重新营造一种环境，但现在世界上没有这种环境了，你只能去看，看过去的资料去了解他们，这需要很长时间的。如果是真的拍这个片，不要说一个下午，准备一年你也得准备。

“但是现在时间比较急，你不能去适应年代你就去适应人物，虽然马里沃在这个戏剧里表达了很多，女权，自由，荒诞，这些都有，但是我们从最简单的角度来看这几个片段，重点就是我刚才说的热恋。它不是你们年轻人现在谈恋爱的时候那种很剧烈的感觉，这个角色在这里，是他本来是来试探对方，然后他发现了很合适，非常非常合适，他发现这就是他的真爱了，是这种热恋，你明白吗？

“所以你要演的是这种真，而不是单纯的恋爱很幸福那种感觉，你懂吗？”

其实完全没懂的范丞丞只能呆愣着点点头，“谢谢老师。”

他想自己也不是真的听不懂，只是他的性格没办法在这种突如其来的环境里越挫越勇，他需要自己的时间去消化这些。

老师最后笑了笑，摸了摸他脑袋后面乖顺的头发，“今天再来几遍就回去休息吧，还有好几天排练呢。”说着她指了指那边突然有些骚动的摄制组，“节目组可能有什么突然安排吧，你再休息一会儿，别怕。”

范丞丞乖乖地点点头。老师起身离开后他继续圈着自己的膝盖坐着，但他想的不是接下来该怎么去演，而是他忽然明白了为什么蔡徐坤一年到头都在剧组里。因为他为每一个角色都付出了良多，从充足的准备到反复推敲，到最后真的去演绎，这原来是一个极为漫长的过程。

范丞丞没有思考过自己适合什么，但他知道蔡徐坤真的适合演戏。他看过他的许多电影，有的看不懂有的看得懂，但他都很喜欢。仅仅是冲着这个他也想体会蔡徐坤最热爱的东西，他想去真正地理解他，即使此刻他们正分处天南海北。

结果第六遍试演时范丞丞脑子里越来越乱，已经不知道该怎么反应了。

刚才还宽慰他的老师此刻也不知道说什么了，“丞丞，你的音色太特别了，所以情绪稍微不对就更容易被发现，你现在的状态真的不太合适，你得去调整一下，好好再想想我刚才说的……”

角落里又传来人员进出的声音，但是范丞丞丝毫没有分注意力往那边看去，心想一定是忙碌的摄制组还在进出。他没有停下，但说话的老师突然停了下来，并且直直地往那边看了过去。

现场也安静下来，等范丞丞意识到什么时，已经有个人朝这边走过来，边走边取下墨镜，然后越过他身边，尊敬地拥抱了老师。范丞丞愣在原地，眨着眼睛看着蔡徐坤就这样和老师打了个招呼，然后转回头来直面他，微微笑着朝他伸出一只手，“你好，丞丞小朋友。”

 

 

二十分钟后，排练室彻底清场了。

范丞丞一直安静躲在角落，等最后一个摄像头被搬走，只留下不知道为什么突然出现的蔡徐坤，才终于放松下来，啪地又坐回了地板上。现在正是夏天，范丞丞一直穿着戏服，十八世纪的侍从装，一身黑色热得不行，所以排练室里空调温度开得很低。

这一点蔡徐坤一进来就感觉到了，所以穿着的西装外套也没脱，就这样走到范丞丞旁边，低头看着他。

范丞丞显然是出于小计划被识破了的窘迫，半天说不出话，抬头看到他没什么表情的面庞，只能又低下头没什么气势地问一句，“…你怎么来了？”话音刚落蔡徐坤就又离他近了几分，锃亮的皮鞋出现在范丞丞最近的地板上，给了他不应该存在的压迫感。

这时蔡徐坤在他面前蹲了下来，见他压着脑袋不愿意看自己，只好伸手托起他凉凉的下巴尖，这才发现他正不耐地撅着嘴，眼睛也湿漉漉地发亮着，不情不愿地对上了蔡徐坤的眼睛。蔡徐坤微微叹息，手指从他的下巴摩挲到眼侧，“宝宝刚才哭了吗？我听说老师训了你一下午。”

“没有啦，没有哭。”范丞丞也不知道是在回答哪句话，总之嘟囔完这几个字就忍不住真的嘴角一抿，豆大的泪珠开始往外滚，落到蔡徐坤慌乱不已的拇指尖，有些烫。幸好蔡徐坤只慌了一秒就镇定地往前倾，单膝抵在地板上把范丞丞抱进怀里，一手扣紧了他的后脑勺，“那你现在在哭什么呢？”

“你刚才…你刚才吓我……呜……”

蔡徐坤也不知道自己什么时候吓他了，而且很显然他不可能真的是因为这个哭的。但他都这么说了蔡徐坤也不好不回答，“是哥哥不好，不哭了好不好？”蔡徐坤不是拿他没辙，是拿自己没辙。

范丞丞今天是完全的素颜，头发也是毫无发型软趴趴地搭在前面，蔡徐坤等他冷静一点，托着他的后颈近距离看他，见他眼睛红红的，还有点肿，脸上的疲惫也是清晰可见，所有情绪都呼之欲出。从这个角度蔡徐坤笼罩着他，靠过去吻了吻他有些干的嘴唇，小声说，“你这么忙，结果每次好不容易见你你都在哭，哥哥真的受不起这个。”

范丞丞听到这个顿时敛住了不少，然后有点不好意思地小声嘟囔，“演戏真的好难……”

“所以你干嘛接这个，不跟他们一起去做菜之类的？”

这能怎么回答，总不能说是因为你吧，再说这还用我说嘛？范丞丞脑子里百转千回，最后只能蹦出一句，“我就是想试一试，不行嘛？”

“行，当然行。”蔡徐坤说，“来，站起来。”

范丞丞半信半疑地站起来，被蔡徐坤拉到了镜子前，他哭花的脸和蔡徐坤脸上一丝不苟的精致线条形成了鲜明的对比，看得他忍不住对着镜子哇得做了个鬼脸。本来还正经看着他的蔡徐坤一秒破功，笑完才想起来把手里的剧本递给他，结果被他推拒，“我都背下来了。”

蔡徐坤点点头，“先拿着。”

就在范丞丞还在猜测他到底要做什么时，突然发现他站在自己的右侧却面对着自己，手里拿着画满记号的剧本却像只是拿着某个道具。然后他开口了，眼神直直落在范丞丞身上，“ _他说得倒挺轻松，这个老好人。_ ”

这是范丞丞今天反复念叨的台词里的第一句。所以这是要教他怎么演吗？

这时蔡徐坤停了下来，见他愣住，便用眼神示意他看剧本和自己对戏。他这才慌忙地拿起剧本，第一次念出女主角的词：“ _我不相信您在这么艰难地等着。您才刚刚来到这里，您的…您的爱情还无从强烈起来，这充其量不过是爱情的萌发。_ ”

他念得毫无感情但字正腔圆。再开口时蔡徐坤嘴角悄悄泄露了一点笑意：“ _您错了。我今生的奇迹，由您而产生的爱情不可能长期待在摇篮里。您的一见使我钟情，二见使之生出活力，三见使之长大成人。尽快和我结婚吧，好好照顾它，因为您是它的母亲。_ ”

蔡徐坤也在念剧本上的字，同样是无比认真字正腔圆，但范丞丞听完发现自己的脸已经红得快要滴血了。他赶忙远离了镜子几步，用剧本挡着自己，“这到底是干嘛啊坤，你念这么全干嘛，你还是不是老师了。”

在蔡徐坤走过来回答他之前，范丞丞脑子里更快地想起了别的事，“等等，你什么时候知道我要演这个的？”

“下午在机场。”

“然后你就改签飞这边来了？两个小时你就看完了剧本？”范丞丞问着忍不住又后退了一步。

“我没怎么看，我刚才就是念而已。”

“那你怎么……你的感觉跟我就是不一样啊。”

范丞丞哭丧着脸冥思苦想的样子又把蔡徐坤逗笑了，笑完一本正经地回答他，“因为我说的都是真话啊。”

“…什么真话？”

蔡徐坤来到他面前，拿起他没有拿剧本的那只手，白得过分的手上只有指尖是粉色的，像是某种奶糖精心熔制而成。蔡徐坤牵起他吻了下突起的指节，“ _尽快和我结婚吧。_ ”

范丞丞脸红得厉害，再低的空调温度都拯救不了他，只好故作镇定地收回手，清了清嗓子，“不行，我们重来。”然后退回最开始在镜边的位置。

再一遍之后范丞丞发现自己把女主角的台词记住了。这一段场景里同样是为了测试真爱，假扮自己女侍的大小姐作为被求爱的角色，台词没有那么多那么复杂，倒是比男主角更容易入戏。至少范丞丞是这么以为的。

但蔡徐坤站在他旁边，看着他比所有和自己搭过戏的演员都要青涩，却比他们都更有神韵的样子，总是很难掩住念出绵绵爱语之时的笑意。

下午剩余的时间就在范丞丞不服气的一遍遍重来里过去了，到点时助理来接他，结果一进门他就发现助理明显面对二人时眼神有些闪躲，边穿外套边恍然大悟，“是你下午把我的行程告诉他的是不是？”

问完不等人家回答，范丞丞就看回在一旁等着他的蔡徐坤，“她怎么跟你说的，她说我被训得很惨了吗？”

“是啊，她说某人被训得都蔫了，坐在地上不肯起来呢。”说着蔡徐坤走过来搂住他的腰把他抱近自己，垂着眉眼半哄半诱道，“跟哥哥回去好不好，我叫人给你买了好吃的。”

范丞丞手缩在他肩膀前，想回头征求下助理姐姐的意见，结果发现人家早就消失得没影了，只好按捺住自己的期待，小声回答他，“好哦。”

两人从大楼另一边的电梯直接下到停车场，蔡徐坤的车已经停在那里，范丞丞坐进后座和见过几面的司机打了个招呼，然后就缩在椅子里看蔡徐坤在电话里和助理交代一系列事情，等他结束了才问，“你下午推了什么工作啊，不要紧吗？”

“不要紧。”轻描淡写。

范丞丞也不能多问，但是又忍不住慢吞吞伸出手指扒了扒他的西装裤，然后被他捉住捏在了手心里。范丞丞使力也没抽出来，最后干脆身子一歪躺到了他手臂上，眼睛盯着车窗外飞逝而过的景色。饶是夏天的漫长白昼此刻也到了头，外面笼罩着夜色彻底到来前的深蓝色，无数光亮凝聚又飞速闪过，范丞丞靠在安稳的臂弯上，没一会儿就眼皮开始打架，陷入了毫无危机感的睡眠中。

等他再醒来时，已经是酒店房间里的床上了。他推了推薄被，就看见蔡徐坤坐在前面的椅子上看那本剧本，桌上摆了一些看起来是麻辣香锅的外卖盒。他被香味吸引着，一个鲤鱼打挺就从床上爬了起来，也不管自己到底在哪家酒店是怎么上来的，直直奔向了桌子。

蔡徐坤见他睡眼惺忪地就要吃晚餐，拿了件外套逼他穿上，然后放下剧本开始帮他剥虾，“吃饱了继续排练。”

“啊？”范丞丞握着筷子的手晃了一下。

“我明天就不在这边了。”

“我可以和老师演，而且那个谁，那个女生，明天就来了……”

蔡徐坤把一块虾肉拿到他红彤彤的嘴边，看着他下意识地咽下去，收回手来擦了擦指尖，“她不来了，我接了这场戏。”

“啊……啊？？？那……”

“我演Dorante，你演Silvia。”

“可是这很奇怪吧，我去演女孩子，节目组答应了吗……”问完范丞丞就觉得自己是白问，蔡徐坤能来这个节目，大概要导演亲自来演女主角他都愿意吧，“不行，我不要演女孩子，而且丞星姐姐也不会同意的！”

“试一试吧。”蔡徐坤不知道什么时候也拿着筷子，又夹了块肉递到他嘴边，看他吃下去了还是摆出坚决拒绝的表情，开始循循善诱，“你刚才演得很好，角色只是设定而已。让她们也看一看你的尝试吧。”

大概是吃人的嘴软，范丞丞气势汹汹的表情弱了不少。他其实不害怕这些奇怪的东西，毕竟他连白雪公主都在舞台上扮过了，他只是怀疑自己在舞台上面对蔡徐坤是否真的能掩饰住两人的关系。但他转念一想，即使他不行，蔡徐坤也可以。如果是蔡徐坤站在表演的舞台上，大概没有什么是控制不住的吧。

这事于是算是暂时默认了，范丞丞又投入进晚餐中。

 

 

十八世纪的女侍着装都很保守，朴素的白裙子和范丞丞下午穿过的一身黑很衬，似乎是节目组下了功夫设计的。范丞丞也没戴什么假发，换上裙子赤着脚就回到套房的客厅，见蔡徐坤也换好了衣服坐在那里。

蔡徐坤不愧是很敬业的演员，说排练就排练，看到他也没有什么眼神变化，指了指沙发前的空地板，“去站好。”

范丞丞感觉到蔡徐坤跟下午不太一样。下午明显就是在变着法哄他安慰他，顺便让他熟悉了这个角色。晚上才是真的和他一起排练，开始给他讲这个角色和这整出戏，告诉他剧本里每一个细节的用意和容易出彩需要注意的地方。

范丞丞觉得他和自己的舞蹈老师会有些相似，尤其是打断他然后纠正他的动作手势时。但两者实际上又截然不同：演戏没有什么准确性要追求，蔡徐坤只能告诉他一个大概，并且他还是可以坚持己见维持原样。而且他在蔡徐坤面前真的放松很多，几场下来他已经可以渐渐好像接受这个角色的感觉了。

结束之前蔡徐坤说了一些他似曾相识的东西，虽然这些话他还是听得云里雾里：

“为什么你现在能演出感觉，下午迟迟不行，因为现在是真的。”蔡徐坤说的时候把剧本放到了一边，只是看着他，“我的工作就是尽可能把那些演到最像真的，而现在，这些就是真的。虽然是台词，但看成是我说的也完全可以。”

“我希望你记住这种感觉。因为这可能是你最后一次演戏，但也可能是第一次。我希望你记住这种‘真’，然后每一次都努力去呈现。还有就是……”

范丞丞听课时不敢抬头对上他的视线，只一直盯着他袖口发亮的腕表，然后听见他在最近的地方对自己说，“记住无论你做的好不好，我都是‘真的‘爱着你，宝宝。”

范丞丞听着，幅度小小的像婴儿一样笑起来，伸手抓住了自己一直盯着的那只手腕，然后被对方反过来更紧地握在了手心。蔡徐坤拉着他坐回沙发上，他下意识地整个人都缩进了沙发里，被蔡徐坤拉住了准备藏起来的脚，才发现虽然是夏天但他已经两只脚都冰凉了。

蔡徐坤什么都没说，只是把他的脚放到自己腿上搁着，然后手顺着他光着的小腿慢慢往上移，漫不经心地问他，“你最近是不是又在减肥？”

“都没有瘦下来你怎么看出来的……”

“你助理向我汇报的。”

“……她怎么这也要汇报啊。你就没什么不知道的吗，好不容易偷偷上个节目她也告诉你。”范丞丞说着鼓起嘴，坐着往后退准备逃离他的区域，眼看就要直接翻到地上去，被蔡徐坤眼疾手快抱了回来。这次他直接坐到蔡徐坤身上，被牢牢地握住了腰，“有的，我不知道你为什么又突然要减肥，你这还不够瘦吗。”

“……这里肉太多了，拍照片不好看。”范丞丞毫不犹豫地拉开裙角指了指自己的大腿示意道。

“是吗……”蔡徐坤头也不抬地抚向他的腿//根，摸到那里软//嫩的肉，“那就更不准减了。”

 

范丞丞现在意识到不能久留已经太晚了。蔡徐坤只是隔着内裤摸了摸他，他就腿软下来坐到一旁，然后一抬眼看到了蔡徐坤黑色裤子中间比他反应更明显的部位。离他成年那天晚上才过了一个多月，当时蔡徐坤已经很努力想对他温柔一点了，但还是翻来覆去地干他让他哭到嗓子都快哑了。

所以回忆起那天范丞丞就更动不了了，连被分开的腿都没力气合上。蔡徐坤看出来突然的进程让他有点被吓到，便转过去伏下身安抚地亲吻他，他也顺着伸手环住了哥哥的脖子。

“乖，哥哥不进去好不好？”蔡徐坤在亲吻中哄着他，单手把他的内裤拉到腿弯，然后放出自己硬了半天的巨物抵在他裙底，对着那里的软肉蹭了几下，“宝宝乖，夹紧一点。”

蔡徐坤知道他其实很瘦，抓着他的手时就能感觉到。但他的大腿也确实肉比较富余，尤其是靠近屁股这里，细嫩白软地堆砌着。蔡徐坤隔着他一时脱不下来的连衣裙咬着他透出形状来的奶头，下面放慢了速度在他的腿间抽插磨蹭着，不时撞到他无人抚慰的下体和会阴，渗出来的液体全都抹到了上面。

范丞丞从被亲得迷迷糊糊的劲头里缓过来，发现胸口和裙底都湿漉漉的，腿根间的触感好粗好烫，突然感觉自己好像女孩儿。和看着自己长大的哥哥谈恋爱，现在还穿裙子，也许他根本不是蔡徐坤的弟弟，是妹妹也说不定。这么胡思乱想着，他没忍住呜呜哭了起来，但是底下被撞得七零八碎，让他连哭腔都连贯不起来，“哥哥…呜……”

蔡徐坤心里一紧，凑上去堵住他努力呼吸着的嘴，含住他湿湿软软的舌尖，更深地吻他，然后握住他一支颤抖着的脚踝搭在自己腰上，转而在他湿透了的股缝间更快地磨蹭起来。“宝贝别怕，哥哥很快就射出来好吗？”说着蔡徐坤握住他一直掩在裙底的性器，用拇指按揉几下顶部，更多的液体出来打湿了他的手。

范丞丞没太听清他说什么，就感觉自己被摸了没几下就突然射在了他手上，涌上来的羞耻感让他哭得更厉害了。这时蔡徐坤没有放开他，而是把手里的浊液往他还颤颤巍巍的柱体上抹去，刚经过高潮敏感得不行的部位被这样抚弄让他整个人都抖了起来，“不行……呜呜……哥哥……坤……”

“宝宝叫我什么？”

“呜……”一听见相似的问句，范丞丞就条件反射想起了过生日那天晚上的经历，但是下身涌来更多他承受不起的快感，顿时放弃似地闭紧了眼睛，“老公…呜呜呜……老公快点放开我…”

蔡徐坤这时终于放松自己，把几股精液射到了他股间，让他也不知怎么跟着又小高潮了一次，射出一点透明的液体，然后整个人像被从水里捞起来一样湿透了。蔡徐坤把他从仰躺的姿势抱起来，给他擦还在流个不停的眼泪，想等他平复一点气息再带他去洗澡。

这时蔡徐坤突然想到了什么，小声问他，“让哥哥看一下好不好？免得受伤。”

“看……看什么啊……”

不等他应允，蔡徐坤就低头分开他还会不时颤一下的腿，仔细看了看被自己磨红的腿根，用手指摩挲几下那里的皮肤，“会痛吗？”

范丞丞被这种姿势羞死了，直接伸手抱住他胸口把自己贴上去，免得他再往下看，“一点都不痛。我们快点去洗澡啦，我想去洗澡。”范丞丞心知自己虽然刚才哭得厉害，但蔡徐坤真的已经很温柔了，而且又没有插进去，怎么可能会痛啊。他不想说出这些话，只好催他赶快抱自己起来。

结果洗澡的时候蔡徐坤果然又很小心翼翼地给他清洗刚才被用过的地方，让他一直害羞得不想睁眼睛。好不容易洗完后他小声嘟囔起来，“蔡徐坤你怎么回事啊，我又不是什么细皮嫩肉的小孩子，我十八岁了都。”

“你还不是吗。”蔡徐坤让他抬手好给他系上浴衣，然后极快地吻了一下他在水汽里白里透粉的手背，“赶快去睡觉。”

 

吃饱喝足，运动也做了，洗得干干净净香喷喷的范丞丞，躺在床上才发现因为回来时睡过一觉了所以睡不着。蔡徐坤在外面又打了几个电话才进房间来，范丞丞本来正在卷着被子发呆，看到他顿时忍不住露出了一个大大的笑容。

蔡徐坤于是过来摸了摸他快掉成灰色的软软的发梢，关掉手机躺了下来。范丞丞这时候歪过头来抓住他一只手，眼神明亮，笑意更明显了。

“笑什么呢？”

“坤，我觉得我们好像在美国的那个时候啊。”

范丞丞在美国度过的最后一个圣诞节，彼时以为喜欢上自己的哥哥是人生最灰暗的事，结果被漂洋过海的哥哥拥抱之后突然发现变成了人生最明亮的事。两人在圣诞集市里牵着手往前走，一直走到无人的街心公园，在那里发生了第一次亲吻。

“我现在和那时候一样开心。”范丞丞发自内心地说着。

蔡徐坤看他沉浸在回忆里的样子，忽然想起父母半路截下的那一打照片，范丞丞永远都不需要了解了。他沉默了一会儿回答道，“那就好。”

没有比这更好的事了。

“但是我总觉得一切太顺利了，以后说不定……”范丞丞回忆完开心的的事，又想到了别的，鼓起唇角嘟囔起来。大概是从懂事然后了解到自己的身世之后，范丞丞在悲伤之余意识到了自己的幸运。那是没有理由就降临到他身上的幸运，就好像命运正在前方等着取走些别的作为代价。

这时蔡徐坤说道，“不会的。”他侧过身来，用另一只手轻轻梳起范丞丞耳边的头发。

**“我永远也不会让那种事发生的。”**

 

 

再见面是在正式录制的那一天。

范丞丞站在舞台上搭好的花园内景里，脚下是真假莫辨的草坪小坡。他穿着定制的皮鞋，这是他第一次穿这种鞋，虽然并没有真的不适，但心里还是会有一种正在摇摇欲坠的错觉。

为了不让丞星姐姐们吓到，今天的造型他还特地提前发上了微博。

他在黑暗里静静等待着，不知道为什么观众席上也渐渐安静了下来。直到灯光亮起的一瞬间，他转过身来，看见蔡徐坤从侧面的入口走过来，从黑暗里走进光芒之下，走到他面前。按道理来说从他出现在观众眼前的那一刻他就应该就已经在戏中，所以范丞丞恍神了一瞬来思考走过来的这个人究竟是他的兄长还是热烈追求着“她”的贵族子弟。

答案是毫无疑问的。整段表演里，这个人无论是滑稽地抖着包袱，还是炽热地求爱，范丞丞都再没看出一丝自己熟悉的影子，甚至连他自己都忘了自己是谁。唯有蔡徐坤触碰他，牵起他的手“求婚”的那一刻，过亮的的灯光让他想起了这是在舞台上。但也因为面对的是蔡徐坤，他得以毫无障碍地摆脱僵硬，道出了接下来的台词：“ _我不介意暂时借给您这只手，前提是您要永远牵着。_ ”

“ _这是我的荣耀。_ ”蔡徐坤如是回答。

范丞丞对上他比往常更灼热的视线，恍然大悟了他一直说的“真的”到底是什么意思。不光是说他们是“真的”在热恋中，更重要的是，他是“真的”被他爱着，是在爱里长大的“大小姐”，不用去学习和刻意表演就能还原最真的神韵。

而这就是演戏时要去追求的感觉：哪怕只有一瞬，去真正成为另一个人。

 

 

这一刻的心领神会，舞台上和录音棚里的创造，还有蔡徐坤持续给予的无限爱意。

这些东西组合在一起，就是范丞丞迄今为止的人生。

 

 

4/

 

八区热议>李涛，cxk和fcc这种拉郎为什么会有这么多售后

 

#1  kc🔒了【18/12/20】

今晚那个颁奖礼太甜了吧，甜过33和所有队友啊（cpf可以走了

#2  = =

点进来之前我以为是个嘲帖，怎么主楼画风不对

#3  = =

外面不是都在撕灯牌的事吗，这里怎么这么岁月静好还有时间磕拉郎

#4  = =

灯牌又不关3f的事，她们家有蒸煮互动就赢了一大截了

#5  = =

有人能说一下发生什么了吗，最近年底3真的连轴转，我已经不知道你们说的是哪个颁奖礼了

#6  = =

等下这家拉郎真的还有人吗，我知道八月份演员cxk空降那一期播的时候吸了一波粉，但是后来几个月没互动，wb上不认识，采访里也都是官腔，感觉就是普通前后辈合作关系，加上cxk一进组就没消息，3天天和队友发糖，这帮人还没散吗

#7  = =

哪里普通前后辈了……3出道的时候那一抱一看就不是普通前后辈的关系好吧

#8  = =

说的我又开始对3的背景好奇了，那天晚上据说扒他背景的帖子都被删了，搞得你区和兔组又发疯骂了他一宿……但就还是除了yh扒不出第二个靠谱玩意儿了

#9  = =

？看了半天没搞懂哪里甜了

#10  kc🔒了

先看这个

[fcc比相框.gif]

这是3家站子拍的，但是因为和队友坐一桌，桌子摆的比较靠后，所以不知道他是对着台上的谁

然后是这个

微博链接

这是他家另一个站子从后面观众席拍的，看右上角应该是cxk在领奖

#11  = =

这还好吧，毕竟合作过，而且也可能早就认识了，3比个框不算啥

不过他真是……好可爱啊

#12  = =

哇…

#13  = =

作为拉郎来讲已经是巨糖了好吗

#14  = =

今晚这个去的人还蛮多的，肯定不止他一个是fcc合作过的前辈，但fcc就给他一个人画框框了啊

#15  = =

也可能是和队友聊到一半，或者吃什么吃到一半，正好看到cxk上台，就画了呗

#16  = =

555555这么想就更可爱了

#17  = =

反正两个人关系不错的锤应该没得跑了

#18  = =

仔细品了一下上面的图和视频，3摇头晃脑的，看起来真的挺高兴，kc szd

#19  = =

来看这个角度的

微博链接

cxk家出的领奖视频，虽然看不到台下，但是可以看到cxk拿完奖走到话筒旁边之前往斜前方看了一眼

#20  = =

楼上别太过分了……看一眼台下怎么了，底下少说也坐了几十号人，怎么可能一眼就看到某个人啊

#21  = =

这视频好高清，舔一下影帝的西装吧，这么多年了我还是没看腻，我真的可以

#22  = =

上面那个视频，不说他到底看哪里吧，但那个时候表情确实有一点变化……感觉和前面的笑不太一样

#23  = =

不要磕微表情了来磕实糖

微博链接

3家刚出的视频，3不知道怎么跟cxk坐到一桌了，虽然没太近，但是应该是3说了什么，cxk转头笑了一下

#24  = =

woc这个笑，真实的太宠了吧

#25  = =

搞偶女孩虽然知道3就是有这种逗笑一切活物的本事，但是cxk能笑成这样我是真的没想到，3rnb

#26  = =

路人友赠座位图

[112233.jpg]

看这个图npc应该是有固定桌子的啊，3是怎么一个人跑到那边的，没人拍到吗

#27  = =

我笑死，流量和影帝根本就不在一个区，3又要草热情后辈的人设了吗

#28  = =

……上面才说了就是认识啊，不然不可能这样的

#29  = =

认识也是你们3f说的，哪来的这么大脸

#30  = =

楼上哪里来的无脑黑，搞偶的都知道3人来消好吧

#31  = =

不要理她了，蒸煮和影帝搭不上腔所以酸出天际

来磕图，每一帧都很好磕

[cxk转头笑.gif]

#32  = =

我真的可以

#33  = =

我真的可以

#34  = =

我真的可以

#35  kc🔒了

我找到怎么过去的了

微博链接

这个视频开头是3同桌的队友都走了，不知道是去上厕所还是补拍啥的，就剩他和隔壁桌的79还在，然后这时候！影帝！！！cxk拿着酒杯过来了！！！3都没站起来，cxk弯腰跟他说了啥，两个人应该是笑了，然后cxk就在fcc隔一个位置坐下来了

#35  = =

这发展我也真的……无机鲅鱼了……

外面3黑都在忙着盖楼嘲他怎么倒贴影帝

影帝：不，都是我主动的

#36  = =

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

等下1245回来：？

#37  = =

能怎么办呢，当然是挤79那一桌啦

关键是影帝还一个人占两个座，你直接坐3旁边去不好吗！！！

#38  = =

我好好奇说啥了，几个月不互动，现在倒搞得像一直很熟

#39  = =

说不定就是一直很熟呢，影帝最近本来就曝光量一般，微博更是常年长草

不过应该是说祝贺得奖吧，3今晚单曲还拿奖了呢，感觉比团体奖有分量（顶锅盖

#40  = =

这一段原来有图，我还以为两家都不会出有别人入镜的图

[1.jpg]

[2.jpg]

[3.jpg]

这个角度看，cxk弯腰讲话的时候3还一只手拽他西装衣摆了……

#41  = =

cxk笑得真的……好想知道他笑着说什么了，召唤唇语十级读者

#42  = =

cxk多年路人女友粉误入，感觉这几张图谜之甜啊，cxk以前宣传电影和女演员营业都没这个气场……

所以这小孩是偶里的谁，眼熟但想不起来

#43  = =

偶3范丞丞

补课指路：4.6范丞丞focus合集

里面有各个角度的第一次拥抱图频

演员第10期蔡徐坤范丞丞cut

点击观看kc求婚现场（雾

#44  = =

原来那一期女主是fcc演的？？？我只在yxh里看过一点片段，一直以为是个不红的年轻演员，我还在想居然敢挑战这种还演得这么好，该爆了吧，没想到……

#45  = =

不得不说fcc就是个女的（暴言

[演员截图1.jpg]

[演员截图2.jpg]

这两张3f精修图已经是我心中的白月光了

#46  = =

一开始听说他要录演员，我准备了一万个嘲帖标题

后来听说他要反串，我又准备了一万个嘲帖标题

结果最后我tm得把那期看了有一万遍吧

#47  = =

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈3f怜爱你

#48  = =

他真的去演戏的话条件挺好的，他那个嗓音念那种台词居然一点不违和……

#49  = =

wxs

我能说我连爱情偶遇游戏都去读了吗，那段台词我都能背了

#50  = =

所以kc什么时候结婚（真诚发问

#51  kc🔒了

刚才是哪位解解问为什么cxk不干脆坐过去的

坐过去啦！！！

微博链接

可能是现场有点吵，他们俩为了讲话坐一起了，33讲话的时候cxk靠他靠得好近，感觉听得好认真，而且一直在笑……好想知道在讲什么？？？

#52  = =

今晚居然这么漫长，后续太多了吧……

#53  = =

就算是互相道贺十遍也该说完了吧，他们俩其实事业八杆子打不着啊，能说啥？

3：我写了首新歌你要听吗

影帝：？

#54  = =

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈没准是又要合作了呢

#55  = =

再合作3又该被骂亲儿子了吧……cxk接下来几部片都不是一般流量接触得到的啊

#56  = =

外面嘲向怎么又变了，一看关系真的还可以，就变成sugar daddy的关系了emmmmm？

#57  = =

3黑真的一向脑洞氢气

#58  = =

cxk作品粉说一句，他没那么老而且他真的是个工作狂没人愿意跟他的

#59  = =

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈工作狂

#60  = =

工作狂据说为了拍戏连演员第一季导师都拒了，更狠的是第一季爆得那么厉害第二季他还是拒了

#61  = =

但他这两年的作品真的都很nb啊，票房不说，口碑是真的有保障……

综艺可以维持热度，但演员还是要靠作品说话的

#62  = =

不对，问题难道不是，他连导师都拒了，最后特地空降陪fcc搭戏？那期爆的最厉害的绝对是fcc好吧

#63  = =

不管到底为什么

我先来：kc szd

#64  = =

据说那期fcc一开始确实是男主的位置，和某小花演来着，结果不知道怎么就emmmmm

#65  = =

如果不是这几个月零互动，我真的会以为是cxk陪他炒cp……

#66  = =

工作狂：cp是什么？

#67  = =

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们好烦

#68  = =

马上9102了我还在品演员

[求婚.gif]

这个地方我发誓cxk拿3的手之后摸了一下他虎口那里……

#69  = =

woc这么一看好明显……这完全就是不必要的动作吧

#70  = =

……完了我真的觉得kc是真的，有没有人来打醒我

#71  = =

没有

#72  = =

没有

#73  kc🔒了

我把这两个图拼起来了

[4.6 cxk.gif]

[颁奖礼cxk.gif]

一个是4.6cxk抱着3时说了几个字，一个是今晚过来找3时弯腰说的不知道啥，然后四分之一倍速观看……

#74  = =

……感觉说的是同一句话？

#75  = =

我记得4.6晚上就有人扒了这个动图，但是当时首页太热闹，好像就没人关注cxk到底说了句啥

#76  = =

嘴型其实不是很清楚，而且声音那么小也不需要怎么动嘴，所以很难猜

现在看，虽然不知道是啥，但两个确实有点像？

#77  = =

等一个唇语十级玩家

#78  = =

颁奖礼好像散了，还有人会出铜矿吗

甚至想开个双人站

#79  = =

那你下次上班也不知道是啥时候了

#80  = =

算了来重温高清求婚照吧

[求婚截图1.jpg]

[求婚截图2.jpg]

[求婚截图3.jpg]

真 男女有别了……

#81  = =

上面那个动图，只有我注意到33的后颈肉那么好捏吗，真是太可爱了

#82  = =

真的很可爱！！！

#83  = =

完了我有了一个奇怪的想法……

那两张图

cxk的口型

真的好像

“爸爸”？

#84  = =

………

#85  = =

………………

#86  = =

………………………

#87  = =

一旦接受这个设定……………

#88  = =

等等，这么说的话应该是“宝宝”吧

3的小名就叫宝宝啊

#89  = =

姐妹你怎么这么机智

#90  = =

我宣布这就是真相了

#91  = =

待会儿隔壁该出现私生子之类的标题了

#92  = =

李涛，影帝应该是和3的家里有点关系吧，说不定真的是家里认识的长辈之类的……

#93  = =

突然感觉这个帖子命不久矣了

#94  = =

这个帖子好像被搬到wb了，楼主还是先删了吧

#95  kc🔒了

此帖已封，请勿再回复

 

 

坐在回酒店的车里，范丞丞拿着手机看到这里，发现一切戛然而止，顿时感觉自己一整晚的乐趣都没了。

微博上其实岁月静好，最多只有丞星姐姐觉得范丞丞不愧是人见人爱，没有人真的挖得出来蔡徐坤和他是不是有别的关系。

这个帖子大概是最接近真相的了。

刚才在颁奖礼的晚宴上，他也没想到蔡徐坤会在众目睽睽之下来到他身旁，还把从厕所回来的Justin他们吓到去和王子异挤一桌了。当时会场太嘈杂，范丞丞一个人在桌边也不好一直看手机，只能无聊地发呆，却突然看见蔡徐坤拿着酒杯出现在他身旁。

范丞丞一下子高兴得都忘记站起来了，蔡徐坤弯下腰他也就习惯性地抓住他的衣摆，然后听见他近而低的声音，“宝宝好棒。”

说的是他得奖的事。范丞丞转头对上他的眼睛，发现还是他最熟悉的温柔眼神，里面盛满了骄傲。范丞丞差点就没忍住要抱住他的颈项。

蔡徐坤在他旁边的位置坐下来，还没开口就被再另一边桌上的后辈问了好，于是也礼貌地和他们一一打了招呼。范丞丞没在意这些，脑子里百转千回了许多想说的话，结果最后开口的是，“坤，过几天一起过圣诞吧。”

圣诞节对他们来说是很重要的日子。蔡徐坤于是转回头来看着他笑起来，注视着他掩不住开心的样子良久，才回答他，“当然可以。”

“宝宝今天早上在电话里说有事要说，是什么事？”

“啊，现在就要说吗？”范丞丞虽然没有东张西望，但突然直起了一直晃晃悠悠的脊背，像是这才想起这里不知有多少个镜头在对着他们。看到他的动作，蔡徐坤移到更靠近他的位置，手不着痕迹地搭上了他的椅背。

“那就晚点再说。你先说说你今晚为什么这么开心，是因为拿奖了吗？”

提到开心的话题，范丞丞就又解除了那种警戒的状态，明明已经是妆容精致又好看的成年人，举手投足间却还是像拿到糖的孩子。

“是因为拿奖了，然后又看到你拿奖了。”范丞丞回答得若有所思，蔡徐坤于是安静地等着他的下文。这时范丞丞把脑袋靠近他，两人在高朋满座中看向对方的眼底。范丞丞不知怎么突然有些不好意思，“妈妈原来问我为什么要去做练习生的时候，我跟她说因为觉得男团很帅。但这其实不是最主要的原因。”

“其实是因为觉得你领奖的样子很帅。所以我不想只在电影院里看你，在手机和广告牌上看你，甚至不想在观众席上看你。”

他必须要承认在这里说这些是一件很有罪恶感的事。但他还是注视着蔡徐坤的眼睛，压着自己的心跳，吐露了细碎软糯的絮语：

“ **我想在这里看着你。** 然后……”

说着他比出相框的手势，又露出了调皮的笑容，“亲自给你拍张照留念。”

这一刻蔡徐坤觉得这种场合变得前所未有的煎熬。周围交谈应酬的声音，观众席上粉丝层层叠叠的呼声，舞台上时断时续的音乐，都促使他不得不戴上最熟练的面具。那本是最熟练的面具，却在范丞丞的少年心事面前都成了负担与多余。

他不能在这里亲吻他，将他揉进自己的血液深处。

这让这一切都失去了意义。

范丞丞不知道他此刻心中所想，只是接着说，“但我知道这是不对的。我因为这个荒唐的理由就花了两年的时间来做这件事。虽然我也收获了很多，尤其是这么宝贵的舞台和这么多丞星姐姐。但我真的知道这是不对的。”

蔡徐坤打断了他的话，“你想做什么就做什么，没有什么是不对的。”

范丞丞这时把一直压在自己大腿底下的手掌抽出来，移过去抓住了蔡徐坤靠近椅背的白色衬衫的一角，像抱怨又像在撒娇，“就是因为你每次都这么说……”

说会给他最好的，说不会让任何不好的事发生，说他想做什么都可以。

然后他犹豫了一下，接着鼓起勇气小声坦白：“我去参加……的考试了。”

蔡徐坤愣神了一秒，还以为自己听错了，再看他小心翼翼不敢直视自己的动作，才确信自己听到的是真的。

这显然就是他今晚要说的事了。

他沉默又紧张地等待着蔡徐坤的反应。直到蔡徐坤收回搭在他椅背上的那只手，抓住了他捏着自己衣角的手。而后两人只触碰了一秒就分开了。

“宝宝在害怕什么？”蔡徐坤全然没有出现他预料中可能会有的反应，似乎不关心他说的内容，只关心他的情绪，“无论你做什么，我都会陪着你的。”

“你只要一直自由就好了。”

蔡徐坤这么说着，心里却隐约明白过来，他们两人终究是成为了对方生命里的浮标。范丞丞看似在自由地长大，所做的一切却在一点一点地向他靠近。而他看似苦尽甘来，成就非凡，却把最基本情绪的开关锁在了一个十八岁的少年身上。

 

这样的两个人本就应该在海上相遇吧。

就在某个无雪的圣诞夜。

 

 

#96  🔑丢海里了

有人吗，又有新的售后了

#97  🔑丢海里了

昨天被拍到一起出行了，还有疑似牵手的照片

今天就微博首次互动了

#98  🔑丢海里了

2019-09-05

@蔡徐坤：Stay Gold//

@范丞丞Adam0616：中央戏剧学院19级新生范丞丞，请多关照。

 

#99  🔑丢海里了

这应该算是默认公开了吧……？

#100  管理员

此帖已删除

 

 

 

完.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
